


seen in the (fake) stars

by Osomatsus



Series: The Saga Continues - a voltron mixtape [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matt Is A Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, matt makes a boner joke, planetarium - Freeform, thats all the nasty there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: Proposing to your boyfriend. What could go wrong? Nothing. And nothing will go wrong.





	seen in the (fake) stars

“Matt closes the planetarium tonight.”

Keith stared at his cousin from his spot at the fridge, eyebrow raised and door slightly open. Neither of them cook, so they rely on deli meat when Matt isn’t present to make meals. Usually, Shiro was left to his own on nights like these since Keith was in university now, but Spring Break was upon them. That meant Shiro had both company and a nosy little “brother”. Nosy was a light way to put it. Keith wouldn’t pry things out of Shiro like a teenage girl or a small child. No, he would just stare at Shiro with the blank, uninterested yet piercing look until the older ‘Gane fessed up to his schemes.

“I was gonna head up there and, you know, pop a knee under the fake stars,” he shrugged, turning away in embarrassment.

“Good luck,” was all Keith said in reply. Everybody has been waiting in agony for the day Shiro or Matt propose to the other. Keith was probably the least anxious for the event, so he was the most casual about such an announcement. Shiro stared at the former a bit baffled by the lackluster reaction.

He moved into the kitchen to fix himself up with a banana and them promptly adjust his hoodie strings in the door of the microwave. “Don’t you wanna see the ring?” He asked, nose scrunching up because of the slightly unaligned strings.

The younger of them merely shrugged, swinging the fridge open entirely to browse the options, pulling out a reheatable bowl of mac n cheese that clearly had a sticky note with Shiro’s name on it. “I’ll see it when you succeed.”

 

And succeed he will.

 

Shiro left the house with only a glance to Keith and a thumbs up in return. His palms were sweaty, and, if he were honest, arms spaghetti. The wheel was slipping in his grip more than he would ever admit, and his brows were creasing a thousand times more than usual. Everybody, even Shiro and Matt, knew that no matter who asked who and when, the answer would be yes. Takashi Shirogane, however, is a perfectionist. He also suffers from gifted child syndrome. If it’s not perfect the first time he does it, Shiro will either a) give up or b) demand he does it until he gets it right. Usually the option he went with was the first of two, so he hoped that it was perfect.

All that happened, upon pulling into the parking lot, a lot of more sweat in Shiro’s palms. It was awful. He felt gross and the lump in his jacket pocket, no matter how invisible, felt like it was jutting out several meters from his side.

Shiro never got nervous for things. Even when he was flying planes in school and getting doing military level training thinking he was going into war, he wasn’t nervous. To say Shiro was nervous was an understatement too. He was terrified. It was near crippling how much overthinking he was doing.

Balls gone, Shiro watched the Planetarium doors open for him and then he stood there, really second guessing his timing. _Deep breath… Go._

 

Matt was organizing all of the visitor badges so they were stacked and facing the same way when Shiro entered the building. He looked up from the busywork, a smile spreading on his face. Whenever the Italian wasn’t on the clock, he tied his hair up in the messiest, most spontaneous fashion he could. Right now half of his hair was hanging out of a bun at the back of his head. Before Shiro could even say hello, Matt actually reached up and pulled said hair tie out and launched it. Dork.

“Hey, hunk,” Matt greeted, leaning on the counter, chin in palm. It made Shiro feel like a force was pulling him closer to his boyfriend, feet moving subconsciously.

“I’m Shiro, but that you for trying.” He grinned, leaning over the counter to give Matt a small kiss on the nose. “Mind if I steal you away from closing for a minute?” The latter perked up, brows raised and a glimmer of curiosity in his honey eyes. Those eyes… Shiro could stare forever.

Matt stepped out from behind the counter and then gestured out to the Japanese man. “Lead the way, beefcake.” Shiro chuckled and confirmed that ‘Beefcake’ was a better name that ‘Hunk’. Then he lead Matt into the planetarium itself, holding the door open and then grabbing a free hand to hold onto before the ginger got away from him. It made Matt jolt due to momentum, but he wasn’t upset about getting to hold his boyfriend’s hand.

“Mind getting the lights? Lights as in star lights. Constellations. The thing you do here.”

With a snort and a shrug, Matthew freed himself from Takashi’s grip and then moved to the panel, pushing buttons and sliding levers until the Planetarium blacked out and the white stars began to appear. “Light pollution? Do you want the cardinal directions? In the mood for the ecliptic mayhaps?” He was joking around. Obviously Matt didn’t need to give any special tools, and any idiot knows the light pollution feature is only used by university students actually studying astronomy. Navigating back to Shiro in the dark was bound to be a task, though.

“Under Virgo, babe,” Shiro called, now sitting on the floor with his jacket discarded, ring box now in his jeans pocket. When Matt sat down beside him, the urge to push back the mop of hair on Matt’s head was irresistible. It made the boy blush, too. Super cute.

However, anybody who knows Matt Holt knows that the guy is a true demon. Matt took Shiro’s gentle affection as a perfect sign to swing a leg over so he was sitting on Shiro’s lap, nimble hands resting on broad shoulders.

And then the world stopped.

 

“Hey, uh… Kashi?”

Before Shiro could kiss him, the words made him stop full force, eyes going wide. “Yeah…?”

His speeding heart did settle when he saw the devious smile on the devil’s face. “Is your wallet in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

 

 _Oh dear god. The ring. He’s literally sitting on it. Matt, you are terrible!_ _What does one say to such a comment? ‘You’re sitting on your own engagement ring’?? Absolutely not! Think, Takashi, think…_

 

“Is both an option?”

 

Matt laughed. He laughed in Shiro’s face. His head fell back and everything. Goodness, it almost made Shiro wish he did just pull the ring out right there, but he knew he could never have actually done that. Shiro wanted the proposal to be perfect. Thus, the terrible answer.

 

The thing that really gave Shiro a heart attack was when Matt adjusted and then stuffed his hand into the other’s pocket, pulling out the ring box and tossing it in the general direction of Shiro’s jacket.

 

_He touched it. Oh sweet mother Theresa…_

 

Shiro opened his mouth to say something to Matt about what he just did. Anything. He could have said anything, but instead all that came out of his mouth was:

 

“Still feel my wallet?”

**Author's Note:**

> if youve read the most recent chapter of my dumb group chat fic, you now know the full story. 
> 
> these two are big losers and cant get anything done ever. thats not my fault, either. its lauren montgomerys fault for creating two idiots who are probably in love. 
> 
> please ignore the fact you can see my writing deteriorate the further this fic goes. i have a speech to write before wednesday.
> 
> remember: i love you, drink some water! <3


End file.
